Disposition
by Panda-Chan95
Summary: I'm not so sure the title fits the story, but this so happened to be the song I was listening to when writing this. NOT a song-fic! Just a bit of fluff between our beloved Shizuo and Izaya! Established relationship-ish


**Panda-Chan: **Soooooo I went on hiatus again, but now I've found the time to pick up my love for Shizaya and delve back into my stories! Im working on _Wings for Marie, _but _For all of Eternity_ may take a little while to get back into. Please don't be mad! Anywho, here's an apology oneshot for my misdeeds! Love you all~!

X*x*x

The rain was pounding heavily against his window, making it hard for Izaya to keep his tired eyes open. The computer screen blurred in and out as his eyelids began to droop. His fingers slowed over the keyboard, his fingertips coming to a stop and simply resting on the keys. His head fell forward, his eyes finally giving in and closing as his mind succumbed to sleep.  
Shiki had been working Izaya to death as of late, and the informant was only human, no matter how much he refused to admit it. He could not work for three days straight without sleep; coffee could only do so much.  
"There he goes…" Namie sighed as she said a newly made cup of coffee down on the desk, "I _told _him he couldn't keep this up," She gathered her things, letting herself out, "He owes me twenty dollars." Now there was only the sound of the rain and distant thunder rumbling through the apartment, lulling the informant into a deeper sleep.

Two hours had passed, and the young informant still sat at his desk, having moved in his sleep so that his head now lay comfortably on his now folded arms. Not even the sound of his door flying open and heavy footsteps heading towards him could wake him up.  
The new comer didn't bother to close the front door, or care that he was dripping rain water all through the place. He was probably angry enough that the water would eventually evaporate off of him anyway. It wasn't the first time Izaya had done something to piss him off even after they started they're odd, probably unhealthy, relationship. Shizuo still chased Izaya out of Ikebukuro, and Izaya still sent numerous gangs to attack Shizuo.  
"Damn flea," Shizuo growled, storming over to the informant's desk, "Hey! Izaya!" The lack of response only pissed him of further. "Izaya-!" He cut himself off, his look of fury turning to one of shock, his mouth hanging open stupidly as he gawked at the sight. Of course, he knew Izaya was a human being and that, of course, he would have to sleep. But he'd never imagined _seeing_ Izaya lost in dreamland, his head on his desk like a little kid who'd fallen asleep at school.  
Shizuo moved cautiously, not sure what exactly he planned to do now. He had been counting on the flea being _awake_ when he stormed in to kick his ass. He knelt down next to Izaya's chair, his hand reaching out slowly and poking the informant's cheek and Shizuo couldn't deny that the way he scrunched up his face and mumbled incoherently in his sleep was actually pretty adorable.  
"Izaya!" He took hold of the flea's shoulder and shook, and to his relief, a pair of tired vermillion eyes peered open.  
"Mn… Wha-?" Izaya slowly lifted his head from the desk, yawning loudly, "Shizu-Chan…?" He wiped the small droplets that had formed in the corners of his eyes and looked down at the blonde in confusion, though his eyes were still hazy and unfocused from sleep.  
"You passed out, I'm guessing." Shizuo stated, rising to his feet. He watched as Izaya yawned again and leaned back in his chair.  
"I s'pose I did…" He mumbled, his eyes falling shut again.  
"Don't fall asleep in your chair," Shizuo grumbled, taking the informants arm in his hand and tugging him to his feet. He couldn't fight someone who was half-asleep, so he figured he might as well let him get a good night's rest so he could kick his ass when he was awake. "Come on, get to bed."  
"Mnn… Carry me," The flea murmured, letting his head fall onto the blondes shoulder.  
"…You're so damn tired you can't even act like yourself…" Shizuo said as he took hold of Izaya's shoulders and pushing him back, "You can walk."  
"Don't want to walk," Izaya yawned, "Stairs are too high…" And with an aggravated groan, Shizuo hoisted Izaya up into his arms and headed for the stairs.  
The blonde nearly faltered as he felt the flea nuzzling into his neck, his warm breath ghosting over his skin. Izaya wasn't usually this affectionate, unless you counted cuddling after hours of rough, loud sex as affectionate.  
"You're being so nice," Izaya mumbled, "You're never this nice to me…"  
"Yeah, well, unlike you I wouldn't attack someone who can't even walk himself to his bedroom," Shizuo stated, finally reaching the bedroom and dropping the flea onto the bed, "There, now go back to sleep. I'll kill you tomorrow."  
"Stay," Izaya sat up, yawning again as he reached out and took Shizuo's sleeve in his fingers and tugged, "I like this nice side of you, so stay…" With another aggravated groan, albeit over dramatically, Shizuo sat down on the bed. He stared at the wall as Izaya curled up at his side, his face nuzzled against his thigh.  
"Shouldn't you get under the covers or something?" The blonde ask, his eyebrow twitching as he tried to remember; material to rub in Izaya's face later.  
"Only if Shizu-Chan gets under them too…" Izaya said, a slight giggle in his tired voice. Shizuo nearly punched him right there, but as he looked down at the peaceful smile on the half-asleep man's face, he couldn't help but sigh and kick his shoes off.  
"Fine, but stay on your side." He stated as he stood and peeled off his vest and shirt in one go, watching Izaya crawl under the overs. After removing his soaking clothes, leaving him in nothing but his blue boxers, Shizuo finally climbed under the welcomingly warm covers.  
There was silence for a while, and Shizuo found himself actually nodding off, until a soft, half whispered voice bought him back to attention.  
"Hey Shizu-Chan?" Izaya sounded almost like a child, "Could you, uh… Could you tickle my back? Just lightly?" Shizuo couldn't believe how _shy _Izaya sounded. This was a completely different Izaya compared to the one that terrorized the streets of Ikebukuro, and Shizuo wasn't sure which one he preferred at that moment.  
Without saying a word, Shizuo moved his hand forward under the covers until his felt the material of the informant's shirt. He ran his fingertips up and down the man's back through the shirt, earning a soft, appreciative sigh. He lost himself in his own thoughts as he moved his fingers slowly, feeling Izaya relax further, a yawn escaping his lips.  
"We've never done this," Shizuo couldn't help blurt out.  
"We've slept in the same bed, Shizu-Chan…" The informant stated tiredly.  
"Yeah, but not like _this._" Shizuo sighed, scooting loser to the flea and wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him into his chest. "I think… I think I like this…" He yawned.  
There was a moment of silence, and Shizuo closed his eyes as he let the comfortable warmth lull him to sleep, though he didn't miss the two words that were whispered through the silence before his mind succumbed to slumber.

"Me too…"

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan: **Fllllllllllllllllllluuuuuuuuuufffff~! So there you go guys, my little thing of apology fluff. I was originally gonna make it a smut fic, but one thing led to another and I couldn't bring myself to do it haha Well, what do you think? I hope to have the next chapter for _Wings for Marie _up shortly after this~! xoxo


End file.
